Emoticon
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Les textos peuvent souvent être mal interprétés, même avec l'aide des émoticons. Parfois on y voit ce qu'on veut y voir.


Malgré que la croustille coincée au fond de sa gorge menaçait de l'étouffer, en toussant, Raphael relut le texto qu'il venait de recevoir

 _Raph, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut vite que tu rentres. Je ne sens même plus mon poignet droit et je suis inondé de liquide visqueux. Je n'en peux plus, je suis tout raide et mouillé. Apporte avec toi du lubrifiant, ce trou est si serré. Il va falloir en mettre beaucoup autour et tirer un bon coup. Dépêche-toi !_

Et là, pour enfoncer le dernier clou un émoticon de cœur.

Raph prit une grande rasade de Corona. Lorsque la croustille passa enfin, il s'aperçut qu'il était lui-même à bout de souffle.

Casey le réveilla de sa consternation :

-Yo ? Raph ? De mauvaises nouvelles ?

Sans répondre, Raph jeta un œil sur lui :

Il avait passé la soirée à manger des Doritos, boire de la bière et fumer avec Casey en regardant le championnat. Mais au diable avec ce combat de boxe. Léo l'attendait. Jamais dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, il n'avait espéré recevoir un tel message de son rigide frère ainé. Surtout depuis que Karai était dans le portrait occupant toutes les pensées intimes du leader en bleu certainement. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé. Le message était adressé à Raph. Il ne pouvait y avoir une erreur de destinataire. Cela ne pouvait être un tour de Mikey qui n'était pas au repaire, mais parti avec son ami le gecko faire du skate. Donnie était à un truc de nerd avec April. Léo était seul à la maison et ce message provenait de son cellulaire. C'était vrai ! L'anxiété le prit. Léonardo était une nature délicate ne supportant pas les mauvaises odeurs. Il devait se doucher et vite…

-Urgence Casey…je vais prendre une douche ici avant et je vais partir.

-Quoi ? Si ce n'est pas assez urgent pour que tu puisses prendre une douche, tu as sûrement le temps de voir le reste du championnat !

-Non, merde ! C'est Léo ! Tu sais que s'il me surprend avec une odeur de cigarette, je ferai des pompes sur une planche de bois toute la nuit !

Casey marmonna quelque chose du fait que Léo devait laisser vivre les autres et vivre un peu lui-même, mais Raph n'attendit pas. Alors que la douche coulait, il fouillait dans tous les tiroirs, à la recherche de ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à du lubrifiant. Il ne trouva rien. Pestant, il prit sa douche, le plus efficacement et rapidement possible.

Cinq minutes, plus tard subtilement, il pénétra dans la chambre à coucher des amoureux. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et mis la main sur ce qu'il n'aurait pas plus espéré mieux :

 _Lubrifiant anal à saveur de cerise._

Au moment où il escaladait la fenêtre, refusant de passer par le salon et de subir les questions de son ami humain, la sonnerie attribuée à Léonardo retentit. Merde, il ne fallait pas que Casey entende !

Sur le toit enfin, il répondit et une voix languissante se fit entendre.

-Raph…Je n'en peux plus, cela coule entre mes cuisses…je ne peux rien faire de plus pour me soulager… Es-tu près ? Sinon, je vais texter Mikey ou Donnie. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fort, mais…

-Fearless ! Je suis à 5 minutes…accroche-toi…j'ai euh…tout ce qu'il nous faut !

Il était plutôt à vingt, mais il ne voulait pas que Léo appelle Mikey ou Donnie. Comme si ses deux nigauds pouvaient combler Léonardo comme lui pouvait le faire ! Tout en courant, il se rappela les bases qu'il connaissait. Il avait vu plusieurs pornos dans sa vie. Aucuns acteurs ne semblaient avoir mal dû soit à l'expérience ou au montage, mais il avait lu que c'était douloureux. Il ne savait pas qui allait aller où, mais il ne voulait pas blesser son frère, qui à sa connaissance, n'avait aucune expérience. Tout en cherchant des conseils pratiques sur son moteur de recherche, tout en regardant droit devant lui pour ne pas tomber dans le vide ou foncer dans quelque chose, il se questionna sur cette soudain lascivité de son frère. Donnie avait parlé de possibles « saisons » pour eux, au printemps, mais ils avaient 18 ans et encore jamais connus aucune. De plus, nous étions l'hiver.

Tout en courant toujours, il tomba finalement sur un blogue « Ask Shella » qui avait publié un article sur la préparation à la sodomie. Après avoir parcouru rapidement le billet, Raph remarqua qu'il était arrivé devant la plaque d'égout et que son érection était surement visible de l'empire stade building.

Arrivé au repaire, il chercha des yeux Léo.

-Raph ? C'est enfin toi ? Je suis dans la salle de bain ! Viens vite !

Raphael ne comprenait pas pourquoi Léo était là plutôt que dans son lit, il poussa la porte et figea devant le spectacle.

Léo était debout sur la cuvette, sa main droite coincée dans un tuyau d'égout, dégoulinant d'eau usées.

Raph cligna des yeux et demeura aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel.

-Pourquoi…. il ne put finir, la déception le frappa à la vitesse d'un train, alors qu'il comprit enfin le message de Léo.

-Raph ! Cela fait presqu'une heure que je suis ainsi ! J'ai échappé un truc important pour moi dans l'évier…j'ai voulu le récupérer, j'ai ouvert le tuyau, j'ai mis ma main et voilà…je sais, tu peux rire, mais après m'avoir tiré de là…As-tu le lubrifiant ?

-Le …l'émoticon de cœur ! se rappela soudain Raphael. Sans ce putain d'émoticon, il ne serait pas là, comme un idiot, avec une rection qui venait à peine de dégonfler.

-Je t'ai écrit de la gauche ! Je suis ambidextre, mais nos doigts sont si gros pour ses trucs. J'ai accroché la touche. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était nécessaire que je te renvoie un texto pour te spécifier que c'était un accident. Depuis quand j'envoie des cœurs à mes frères !

Raph n'était pas content, pas content du tout. Mais démontré sa déception serait cent fois pire. Comme d'habitude, il dissimula ses sentiments sous le mépris.

-Et qu'as-tu échappé de si précieux, ô mon Fearless Leader !

Léo rougit :

-Une boucle d'oreille de Karai, que j'ai euh…ramassée lors de notre dernier combat. Je veux lui rendre, tu comprends !

Les pupilles vertes firent un tour complet afin d'exprimer leur exaspération, alors que son cœur se désintégrait encore plus. Mais il oublia sa peine quand, à son plus grand embarras, Léo lui demanda, interloqué :

-Lubrifiant anal à la cerise ? Cela ne te tentait pas de juste prendre de la Vaseline conventionnelle ?

Il cligna des yeux devant l'air gêne inhabituel de son frère et la réalisation le frappa.

-Raph ? Qu'as-tu exactement compris de mon message ?


End file.
